


Not In The Code

by TiPoFanForever



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Baby Ralph AU, Baby!Ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoFanForever/pseuds/TiPoFanForever
Summary: During an attempt to alter the code, Vanellope accidentally turns Ralph into a baby. Now it’s up to Felix, Calhoun and her to fix him. *Sets before RBTI*
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not In The Code

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a Tumblr developed idea which set before the events of the second movie and after the first ones. Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Wreck-it Ralph, because if I did, it would’ve had a better sequel than RBTI. DUH.

Vanellope wanted to slap herself. How could she be stupid enough to get herself into this? She bite her lips nervously as she looked down at the smaller figure before her.

This was all because of the stupid dare she had picked from Taffyta last night while playing Truth or Dare with the _Sugar Rush_ racers. She penalized a certain strawberry-themed racer by daring her to wash her cart until it’s clean enough for her to lick it; but she had to complete the one on herself as well. How come she had thought going into the coderoom to change Ralph’s appearance would be a good idea? When she told Ralph, he thought she was pulling his leg. Little did he know Vanellope could actually try that. But she messed up and ended up accidently reverting his age instead. And now…the result was there.

A baby.

Baby Ralph.

Vanellope groaned. The baby looked up at her and clapped his still oddly freakishly large hands. “Ralph, buddy. What have I done?” She knelt before him and cupped his small cheeks as he smiled innocently at her. “Ralph, it’s me, your bestest best friend. Vanellope.”

“’Nellope!” He squealed. She let go of him and rolled her eyes.

“No, not ‘Nellope’; Vanellope. Never mind, dang, I’m never gonna play that game ever again. Now what do I do with you, Lil’ Stinkbrain? Wait…Stinkbrain?” She looked around to find the baby wrecker and saw him crawling away. “Where are you going?!” Vanellope glitched herself in front of him, stopping him in tracks. “Gotcha now, you ain't going anywhere, Doofus.” She said with a smirk and pinched his cheeks. “Heh, you’re only stupider this way.” The baby’s expression turned into a scowl and his eyes begun watering. Vanellope realize where this was going and panicked. “Woah! Woah, woah…Shhh! Shhh! I’m sorry! Stop, don’t cry, Ralph!”

“WHAAAAA!” the baby threw his hands and legs around in rage.

“Ralph, stop it! You’re a big guy…or maybe not. Urgh!” She stooped and picked him up with a little difficulty. “Wow, you’re awfully heavy.” She tried to rock him but flinched as he threw his fist around, “Stop it, before you’re gonna-”

**BAM!**

“OW!” She stumbled as his fist rammed right into her cheek. His hands were surely a lot smaller than before, but they still could hurt. She placed him down on the castle floor and rubbed her cheek. “WHAT the fudge, Ralph? Really? You just hit _me?”_

Ralph giggled and clapped his hands in amusement, much to Vanellope’s annoyance.

“Honorable Madam President,” came Sour Bill’s monotonous yet humble voice. “I heard you shout, is everything…” he didn't finish as he noticed his supervisor with an oddly large-handed baby in her arms. “Mmm…explain this?”

“It’s Ralph and he just punched me in the face.” She replied with a sigh. “Don’t ask how this happened. Just bring some warm milk for him, Bill.”

“As you say, ma’am.” Bill bowed and walked out.

#####

The little baby Ralph sipped from his bottle peacefully as Vanellope held it for him. “You know, buddy, it’s so weird, I never in my dreams thought I’d be doing this one day. But…I’m the one who got you into this so I guess I’m the one to go through it.” She said with a sigh.

Ralph pulled his head away from the bottle and burped loudly. Vanellope waved away the odor with a chuckle. “Woah, that was dopey gross! You still got it, don’t ya?” he giggled at her, she rolled her eyes. “You won't be giggling like that once you’re back to normal. Don’t think you’ll get away with punching me in the face.” She finished and roughly pinched his cheek. He pulled away with a groan as his eyes begun watering again. “Woah! Don’t cry again. Okay, okay, you don’t like getting pinched, I won't pinch ya’!” She assured, rocking him comfortingly until he’d stop crying. She noticed that his eyelids were getting heavier, and the next moment he fell into a slumber, while clutching the collar of her hoodie in his fist. She let out a soft sigh, this was a tough task to handle.

**After sometime…**

Vanellope carried the baby in her arms down her castle hallway. He was holding a tiny jawbreaker in his hand, Vanellope watched in amusement as he kept trying to break it by chewing the hard candy or throwing his fist on it. “Aye gunna weck it!”

“Ralph, you really are still a Stinkbrain.”

“Stink-bain!” He babbled.

“I gotta take you to Felix and Sarge so we can figure out how to turn you back to normal. So, we’ll take my racecar to get there, because heck there’re no way I can carry you all the way to GCS.”

As soon as Vanellope entered the garage, she was immediately encountered by a familiar strawberry-themed racer. “Vanellope!” Vanellope quickly hide baby Ralph behind her back as Taffyta approached her with a scowl on her face.

“Hey, uh, Taffyta. How are you doing today?”

“You’re asking that? _You?”_ Taffyta hissed. “No. I’m NOT doing well today because some President dared me to spend my WHOLE night washing her kart!”

Vanellope exhaled deeply and smiled. “Fun game, isn’t it? I hope you had a lovely night with my kart. I sure hope it’s clean enough for me to lick it with my bare tongue.”

“I would’ve crushed it and fed you the pieces if I could.” Taffyta muttered under her breath.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You make me do this stupid stuff again and you’ll be in serious trouble next time. And what the heck do you keep hiding behind your back?!” Taffyta demanded. Vanellope flinched as she felt Ralph trying to reach and pull her ponytail.

“What? N-No. I’m not hiding an-anything.” She said with a glitch. “I’m just…simply standing with my hands behind in the… ol’ clichéd formal manner.” Taffyta narrowed her eyes and tried to peek behind Vanellope. “W-Well, would you mind leaving now? You’re dismissed, Taffyta.” Vanellope shuddered, her arms were getting tired in the awkward position. Suddenly she felt Ralph’s hand reach her side and wiggle his fingers, tickling her. “WOAH…HAHAHA, STOP IT, NO! YOU’RE TICKLING ME!” Taffyta jumped in back startle as Vanellope rolled on the ground and ended up dropping Ralph on the ground. The baby landed on his bottom and giggled, clapping.

Taffyta stood there dumbfound. “What the holy milkshake is _that?”_

“It’s a baby, can't ya’ see?” Vanellope sighed.

“Yeah, but where did it come from? I don’t suppose there are any… babies in _Sugar Rush_.” Taffyta commented and bent to look at the baby closely. “Hmm…Why does he look familiar?” Baby Ralph stared at her for a moment before starting to cry. “He’s so weird.” Baby Ralph picked the Jawbreaker and threw it at Taffyta’s face, she yelped and stumbled back in pain.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow. “Well, I think he doesn’t like you, which is fairly obvious if you’re such a jerk to babies.” She took out some colorful jellybeans from her pocket and handed it to the racer. “Here’s tip for your effort, girl. Now go, shoo.”

Taffyta looked at the jellybeans in disgust before looking back at Vanellope. “Ew. What’s this, you think I am a beggar?” she tossed them back at her. “First this stupid insulting dare, then your weird, ugly baby gave me a headache with his crying and now this?”

Vanellope growled and pointed a finger at her. “Quit with the baby already! Listen, I’m already pissed and I can throw anyone in the prison today, Taffyta, so stop getting on my nerves and get outta’ here!”

Taffyta stared at her silently for a moment and bite her lips. “Right, okay. don’t go crazy, I’m out.” Taffyta replied and made her way to the exit. Vanellope heard her mutter something like, ‘get you later’ and ‘hope you get impeached’ but ignored. Vanellope sighed, she picked up the little jawbreaker and turned to hand it back to Baby Ralph but noticed he wasn’t there. “Wait…Ralph? Ralph! Where’d he go?” she noticed him crawling to approach where her kart was parked. She sighed in relief and approached him. “Hey, buddy, so you remember the kart, huh?” she ran a hand down the kart’s figure. “Remember when you and I made it in the bakery and signed it together?” Baby Ralph stared at the two signatures on the side of the vehicle and placed his tiny hand on it. Vanellope gave him a look of hope.

He balled it into a fist and tapped the kart playfully. “Bam! Bam! Bam!”

Vanellope sighed and shook her head in dismay. “Forget it. Let’s just go.” With a grunt, she picked him up and put him on the spoiler of the kart. “Now, sit still here. No more funny games.”

He giggled and clapped. “Games!”

She rolled her eyes and groaned. “I can't believe I’m the one telling this to Ralph.” She hopped into the kart and started it up. “Now, I’ll be driving slow, hang on and don’t fall off.” As they begun moving slowly, Vanellope could hear him squealing from behind.

“WHEEEEE!”

“Well, I guess you’re enjoying this -”

“‘NELLOPE!”

Vanellope pushed the brakes and turned back at Ralph who looked terrified. “I’m sorry. Did we go too fast?” Ralph gave her an uncertain look. She sighed. “Okay, we gotta try something else then.”

The next moment Ralph was tied up by a red licorice to the spoiler of the kart. “There! Now stay and let me drive.” But tying him up wasn’t really the best idea and Ralph started to cry again. “No, Shush! Don’t cry! Look, if I don’t do it, you’re gonna fall off, Stinkbrain.”

“WHAAA!”

Vanellope wiped the sweat off her forehead and begun thinking of a way to make him stop. “Okay. Wait, here, look at this.” She stuck her tongue out and made a funny face; doing it a few times, until Ralph would stop crying. She sighed in relief. “That’s better. Now come on, I don’t think it was a good idea to tie you up on the spoiler. Gotta think of something else.” She picked him up and put him on the hood of the kart. “How about here?” Ralph shook his head roughly. “No? Yeah, you’re right, that’s even worse.” There was only one more option left.

The next moment Vanellope was sitting down in the driving seat with Baby Ralph in her lap. He giggled and bounced up and down playfully. “Hey, stop it, I ain't got Zangief legs, okay? This is gonna be a pain in the…never mind. Let’s go, Ralphie.”

It kept being awfully hard for her to drive with Ralph in her lap, his huge head kept banging into hers, but she could count on her skills and if needed, her glitch to drive them both safe. Suddenly, Ralph grabbed the steering wheel. Vanellope smirked at him.

“What? You wanna drive, Big Baby?”

“Geeee!”

“Fine, buddy. Let’s go for it.” she placed his both hands on the steering wheel, while keeping them in her grasp, and guided by moving his hands for him. Baby Ralph squealed as they increased in speed. Vanellope let out a bright smile along with him, “Ralph! Buddy, you’re driving! You’re actually driving with me, and you’re enjoying it! That’s freakishly awesome! That’s…look out!” she snapped out of her excitement when she noticed that they were gonna drive straight into a candy cane tree. She quickly glitched out of the way before slamming the brakes. She sighed and look back at the tree before turning to Ralph who looked slightly stunned, perhaps because of the glitch. “Are you kidding me?! That was awesome!”

“WHEEEE!” Ralph cheered as Vanellope held him high in the air, but only for a second.

“I’m proud of ya’, Ralphie!” it made Vanellope remember when Ralph had first taught her to drive back in the Diet Cola Mountain. Even though he had always hated high speed as an adult, it seemed like as a baby he shared a lot of interests with her.

“’Nellope?” he reached out to touch her cheeks.

“Nah, nothing. Just thinking. I guess I love ya’ this way just as much, Stinkbrain.” She caressed him on the head and exhaled deeply. “…But we’ll have ya’ turned back to normal, lil’ brother. Don’t worry, let’s go.”

After some more driving, they stopped at the end of the Rainbow Bridge. Vanellope remembered that the last time she drove around the Game Central Station in her kart, she had caused too much trouble, traumatized many people and Ralph had to get over the Surge Protector’s lecture and procedures for her, maybe it’d be better she doesn’t risk it again; she didn't needed Baby Ralph to go through it. She turned off the engine and hopped out, Ralph gave her a confused look.

“’Nellope?”

“That’s the farthest we could ride, buddy. We gotta make the rest of the way on foot. I mean, I gotta make it on foot. You’re still gonna ride.” She said with a wink, turned around, and bent forward. “Come on, lil’ guy, hop on. That’s the only way we got.” Baby Ralph shrugged and hopped onto her back, Vanellope flinched with a grunt. “Heh, wow, got a bit of weight there, huh?” Ralph squealed and hugged her from behind, nuzzling his snout in the back of her neck. Vanellope hide a blush. “Y-Yeah, okay, we’re not getting cuddly here. Let’s go.”

It was not an easy task for Vanellope to get to the GCS that way, but she didn't complain. Of course she owed him after all the rides Ralph had given her so many times, even when she didn't need them. This was the last she could do for him, at least in this condition.

#####

*Beep* *Beep*

“Step aside for random security check, please.” Instructed the Surge Protector. Vanellope rolled her eyes. “Name?”

“Vanellope von Schweetz. Wreck-it Ralph.”

He looked up to see the Baby on the girl’s back and narrowed her eyes. “You seem to be carrying an outside item with you?”

“Oh, no, that’s just Ralph.”

The surge rolled his eyes. “Yeah, very funny, miss Vanellope.”

“Aye gunna weck it!” The baby said, holding his both fists up. The surge gave him a look, Vanellope grinned nervously.

“This is a long story. We need to get to Fix-it Felix Jr. now.”

“Right. Okay, proceed. I think I need some rest, I’m seeing things.” He tapped his head before disappearing.

#####

*Knock* *knock*

“Tammy, sweetheart, sorry to bother but will you answer the door please? I’m a little…Ouch!” Felix cried from the kitchen, followed by some noises of dishes hitting the floor. “ _Eeeyo-boy!”_

Calhoun who was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper sighed. “Are you alright, honey?”

“Sure, darling! I’ll fix it!” he replied merrily but in pain. There were more impatient knocks at the door.

“Yeah, yeah, coming! Are ya’ gonna break the door anytime now?!” Calhoun yelled as she marched over to the door and opened it, looking around curiously, “Who the holy hotcakes knocks the doors and runs away?!”

“Down here, Sergeant Crazy Lady.” Calhoun looked down to see an exhausted Vanellope standing there with a baby with oddly large hands on her back. “Can ya’ try opening the door quicker sometimes?” She remarked between pants.

“Pipsqueak, what are you doing here? And who’s the baby?” She asked curiously.

“You mind taking him off me? He weights like a Jawbreaker.” Vanellope hissed as Ralph pulled the bangs of her hair playfully. “Ow, Ralph, stop it!”

“Ralph?!” The sergeant almost jolted back. “What do you mean ‘Ralph’?!” Vanellope sighed.

“Never mind, I’ll just come inside and talk.” Vanellope entered the penthouse, into the room and placed the baby down on the carpet.

Felix came out of the kitchen with a pie in his hands. “Tammy, look what I… Oh, Vanellope! Our sweet little sugarplum sweetheart, what brings you-”

“Enough with saccharinity, Hammerhead, we got a situation here.” Vanellope interrupted and pointed at the baby who had suddenly vanished into nowhere. “Wait, where’d he go?!”

“Wheeee!” They all turned to see Ralph crawling up on a bookshelf.

“Hey! Get down from there now, you’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“WHEEEEEE!” Ralph jumped off the shelf, aiming onto Felix.

“Eeeyo-Boy!” Felix cried as he hit the floor, Ralph on top of him squealing in excitement.

“Ba-guy win!” He squealed, holding his both fists up in the air triumphantly and began eating the pie that now splattered all upon the handyman.

Felix chuckled nervously. “Aww, whose baby is that? He’s so cute.” He patted the baby lovingly on the head.

“Ba-ba-ba-ba!”

“Is he your cousin or something, Vanellope?”

Vanellope folded her arms, her eyes narrowed. “Yeah, in a way. He’s like…my big brother.”

“Just be straight, Pipsqueak! Why don’t you just state that you somehow turned Wreck-it into a baby?” Calhoun cut in.

“This baby is… _RALPH?_ What are you talking about…wait, what is that smell?” Felix sniffed and looked at the baby who had a disturbed look on his face and soon began crying. “Wait, did he just…oh Jiminey Jaminey!” Felix quickly got up, holding the baby away who continued crying. Vanellope groaned in disgust.

“Well, there we go, the usual baby business. I’m glad I wasn’t the one holding him.” The racer muttered, turning away. Calhoun smacked herself.

“Now, what do we do?” Felix asked, concerned as Ralph kept crying before turning back to the racer.

“Don’t look at me, you guys are the adults around here. I’ve already broken my back enough dragging him all the way here.” Vanellope replied.

“But…but…”

Vanellope pointed a finger demandingly at him and hissed. “Listen up, you’re the Hero around here! And it’s your DUTY to help your bad guy with his DOODY!”

“Yeah, but…Tammy, where are you going?!” Felix cried at his wife who was attempting to sneak out of the room.

“Uh, Felix, I just…uh, received a Quarter Alert from my corps. I gotta go.” She stammered nervously.

Vanellope scowled. “Oh yeah, do we look like idiots? Well, maybe this dude in the hat kinda does, but the arcade is CLOSED right now, lady genius! So, don’t procrastinate and get to work!” She commanded as she walked out and slammed the door shut with the couple locked inside with the baby.

“Well, I implore your pardon but…oh, _Boo!_ ” Felix cursed.

#####

“Ugh!” Calhoun threw herself on the couch in exhaustion. “Gotta admit, that was a HUNDERED TIMES tougher than an actual boss fight. The worst battle I’ve ever fought!”

“I agree, Tammy.” Felix replied with a weak smile as Ralph was sitting in his lap, giggling to himself in his now changed, clean clothes.

“All because of that rotten little cavity. And now she’s disappeared into nowhere like a juicy bone tossed in front of a starving bulldog.”

“I’m back!” Came Vanellope’s voice as she stormed in, dragging a box behind her. “Did ya’ miss me?”

“Not after you locked us in a room with that little demon that pooped himself all over.” Calhoun hissed.

“Aw, he’s just a sweet lil’ baby, Sarge.”

“ _WRECK-IT_ as a BABY!”

“Hey! Baby is baby.” Vanellope argued.

“Okay, let’s not fight here!” Felix hopped in. “Now, why don’t you tell us what do you got in that box, Vanellope?”

“Oh yeah, Sergeant un-genius almost had me forget.” Vanellope muttered and began opening up the box. “While you guys were busy dealing with the... _Doody duty_ , heh, I took time to collect up some junk for my baby Stinkbrain to play with.” The couple peeked in to see that the box was filled with mostly useless items like spoons, table tennis bats, and wrenches. “For now, I picked up whatever I could find on sight.”

“Haven’t you got any stuff that’d be suitable for a baby that young?” Felix inquired. “Like, toys or something…?

“Oh, I do! I brought these crayons and building blocks here for him!” She showed him some crayon and colorful building blocks.

“Just be careful he doesn’t eat them.” Calhoun remarked.

“Oh, where’d you get this toy gun?” Felix asked as he pulled out the gun with a grunt. “Wow, it’s so gloriously realistic and wonderfully heavy.”

“Oh, just snuck that out of Hero’s Duty.” Vanellope replied casually.

“Wait, what?” Calhoun asked as she realized something. “Felix no-”

**BANG!**

Calhoun smacked her head as Felix stood there, eyes wide in shock and hair messed up, his hat thrown feet away from the reverse force of the bullet fired, as there was a literal hole formed in the wall by the bullet.

“It’s a…real gun, Vanellope.” He whimpered.

“Woah! Cool!” Vanellope marveled and took the gun from him. “I wanna try that too!”

“No!” Calhoun snatched the weapon away. “Don’t hand the baby stuff that can kill him! Though I wonder how you managed to sneak that out of my game despite all the soldiers, Pipsqueak?”

Vanellope smirked. “Meh, there’s nothing this glitch can't do, Lady.”

“-Nellope!” Baby Ralph crawled up and tugged Vanellope’s hoodie.

“Heya, Stinkbrain, you’re looking well. I got a lot of stuff here for ya’ here,” She took out a brick from the box and handed it to him.

“Whee!” He hugged the brick close.

“Of course, a brick is what he needed.” Calhoun rolled her eyes.

“Awww!” Felix was already melting out of the cuteness.

“Off topic but have any of you considered thinking how we’re gonna turn him back to normal? We can't have him like this forever.”

“Well, I messed it up from the coderoom, so I guess that’s where you gotta fix it from.” Vanellope commented as she opened a jar of cookies, handed one to Ralph and took one for herself.

“You’re right, Tammy. We can't have him like this forever. I think I’ll go to the coderoom with my hammer and fix it.” Felix suggested and took out his golden hammer.

“I’ll come with you in case you need assistance… you think you can look after the baby, kid?” The sergeant asked, turning to Vanellope who already had her mouth filled with cookies while Ralph was still licking his first.

“Oh. Aye, aye, Sarge!” she mumbled with a quick salute. The two adults raised an eyebrow uncertainly. “I took him all the way here alone, come on.”

“Okay, kid. But just stay here, okay? We’ll be back soon.” Calhoun replied with a sigh as she and Felix left the room.

“Well, I guess it’s just you and me again, Stinkbrain.”

“Stink-bain! Stink-bain!” Ralph clapped joyfully. “‘Nellope, pway!”

“Alright, so since it’s not safe to race around with ya’, I got ya’ something else to play with.” Vanellope searched for something in her box. “Where is it…where is it…all junk here…AHA!” She took out what seemed to be small plastic building blocks. “I found this in Candlehead’s quarters, don’t know why she has this stuff, it looks kinda boring thing, but it’s perfect for you.” She placed the blocks on top of each other, so that they would look like a small blocks house. “I guess that’s how you play with it. See? Simple as that.” Ralph raised an eyebrow at her before giving the small block house a stern gaze. He lifted his fist in the air, aiming at the house.

“Ain Gunna Weck it!” He slammed his fist on the house, the blocks split up and splattered all around the room. Vanellope picked up a block and looked at him emptily as he giggled and clapped after ‘wrecking’ the named house she had made.

“Well, hope that pleased you.” She said with a shrug. Ralph’s arms dropped and he looked at her uncertainly.

“…Nellope?”

“Pfft, kidding! You’re still so over-sensitive over stuff, ain't ya, Stinkbrain?!” She huffed and tossed away the block and took something else out of the box. “Anyway, how ‘bout we draw? You wanna draw?” She handed him a crayon, as he looked at it curiously and begun slamming it repeatedly on the paper. “Hey, don’t act like an idiot, come on. You know what it’s used for.” He gave the crayon a gaze and started crawling away, over to a shelf. “Where are you going?” She watched curiously as he searched through a drawer, and took out a sheet. Vanellope shrugged, she got up and walked over to him and peeked above his shoulder to see what he was doing. “Wait…is that…?” Vanellope almost snorted when she saw it was a picture of Gene, and Ralph had drawn beard and weird looking hair on his face.

“See!” He showed her the picture proudly.

“Yeah, you know the drill. He does look better this way, I suggest we should hang it outside on the door so everyone can see.” Vanellope commented with a giggle. “Anyway, maybe you can try something original as well, y’know? On this paper perhaps?” She said and handed him a paper. He thought for a moment and started drawing some lines with it on the paper. “Yeah, that’s better. Now quiet down and keep it up.” Vanellope replied with a stressful sigh as he continued drawing, she dropped down on her back on the carpet. For the first time, she was feeling like adult Ralph was actually smarter. “Wow, this is the stupidest time I’ve ever spent with my best friend.”

There was a moment of silence, which felt quite well pleasant. Vanellope closed her eyes and begun counting the ticking of the clock until she didn't acknowledge herself fall into a slumber.

Vanellope woke up when she felt some rough shaking. “Umm…what? Excuse me, I think I… Ouch! Yeah, I hear you, Ralph!” She snapped, pushing away Ralph who had clearly been pulling the bangs of her hair again.

“‘Nellope.” He hiccupped.

“Ugh, can you just leave me be for a single minute? You’ve had me so tired all day.”

“See.” He tugged her sleeve, showing her a paper. “See. ‘nellope.”

“What is that?” She took the paper and took a look at it as Ralph gave her a hopeful smile. Vanellope raised an eyebrow curiously at the drawing, it seemed to be just random scribbles in a combination of colors like mint green, brown, black, blue, orange etc. Vanellope looked closer as the figures seemed to resemble something. “Wait, is that…?”

Ralph grinned and pointed at the mint green and brown figure and then at her. “‘Nellope!” He moved over to the orange scribble. “Stink-bain!”

“Oh, I got it! That’s us, right?” She finally said with a grin. “And who are these guys?” She pointed at the two other figures, one black and one blue, though she had initially guessed it.

He pointed at the blue blob. “Fewix,” and then moved over to the black figure. “Tammy!”

Vanellope giggled and caressed his head. “Don’t ever call her that on her face, Ralphie. On the other hand, I guess you are pretty good at this.” It wasn’t usual for Vanellope to see Ralph being the ‘artistic’ type. She remembered that he always used to refuse creative activities like drawing just because creating things were not in his code. She smiled warmly at the drawing. “You know what? At least now I have an evidence against you whenever you claim making stuff is ‘not in your code’.”

#####

“Did you get it, Honey?” Calhoun asked as she held the rope that held Felix inside the coderoom.

“Yes, Tammy, and I think I’ve managed to fix it back to normal. You can pull me back out.”

“Oh, thank holy Stroopwafels.” The Sergeant muttered and slowly pulled her husband out of the void of the coderoom. “You mean he might be back to his normal age now?”

“I am quite sure! Why don’t we go back and check?” They made their way back to the Penthouse.

“I wonder how the Pipsqueak would’ve reacted when Wreck-it suddenly grew up again.”

“I know, she’d be overwhelmed!” Felix replied with a chuckle as they made their way over to the room and he opened the door for her.

Calhoun smirked and shook her head. “I bet ya two clear, gleaming nickels if the two messed the house up. You’re gonna have a lot of fixing to do, for there’s no way she’d had it all under control…” Calhoun didn't finish as soon as she and Felix saw Ralph, who was now grown back up, on the couch with Vanellope cuddled up in his arms, surrounded by crayons, and scribbled up papers and pictures splattered around, and the drawing made by Ralph still clutched in her hands.

“Awww…” Felix squealed. “Tammy, look at them.”

“Well, I did not see that coming.” Calhoun replied with a smirk. “Turns out the Pipsqueak is yet to be surprised when she wakes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, and kudos to everyone who helped me with it.  
> Please leave review and let me know your thoughts on it.


End file.
